wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Rémi Caillebot
[Caillebot.jpg|thumb|190px|right|Rémi Caillebot [https://www.rsdoublage.com/sons/caillebot_remi.mp3 Écoutez sa voix (RS Doublage)]] Rémi Caillebot est un acteur français pratiquant également le doublage. Biographie Théâtre * 2006 : Soleil Noir, Arny Berry * 2008 : Gore, Arny Berry * 2009 : Révolution permanente, Arny Berry * 2009 : Beat up club d'après William Burroughs, Arny Berry * 2010 : Les Trottoirs de Danaïde d'après Georges Bataille, Arny Berry * 2010 : La Peau douce, Arny Berry * 2011 : Meta Scanning Hamlet, Arny Berry * 2013 : Macbeth, Arny Berry Filmographie * 2005 : Thank God d'Anton Solnitzki Voxographie Cinéma Films * 2008 : Le Bal de l'horreur : Denny Harper (Nicholas James) * 2010 : The Tempest : Prince Ferdinand (Reeve Carney) * 2010 : Frankie et Alice : Bobby (James Nichol Kirk) * 2011 : Young Adult : Blake (Brian McElhaney) * 2011 : Time Out : Kors (Toby Hemingway) * 2012 : Royal Affair : Frédéric de Danemark, Prince héritier (William Jøhnk Nielsen) * 2012 : The Divide : Adrien (Ashton Holmes) * 2013 : G.I. Joe : Conspiration : Mouse (Joseph Mazzello) * 2013 : Percy Jackson : La Mer des monstres : Reardon (Christopher Redman) * 2013 : Woyzeck : Woyzeck (Tom Schilling) * 2013 : Battle of the year : Abstarr (Richie Abbstrak Soto) * 2014 : The Salvation : Voichek (Alexander Arnold) * 2014 : Hard Day : Lee Jin-ho (Park Bo-geom) * 2014 : Madame Bovary : Hippolyte (Luke Tittensor) * 2014 : Chemin de croix : Pater Weber (Florian Stetter) * 2015 : The Program : Frankie Andreu (Edwarg Hogg) * 2015 : Hitman : Agent 47 : Franco (Jerry Hoffmann) * 2015 : Holding the Man : Peter Craig (Tom Hobbs) * 2016 : Rupture : Dr Raxlen (Ari Millen) * 2017 : Le Cercle - Rings : Carter (Zach Roerig) * 2017 : Coin Heist : Jason (Alex Saxon) * 2017 : You Get Me : Chase (Rhys Wakefield) * 2017 : Rock My Heart : Samy (Emilio Sakraya) * 2018 : Jefe : Gómez (Carlo D'Ursi) * 2019 : Ruptures et Compagnie : Stan (Brett O'Gorman) * 2019 : Extremely Wicked, Shockingly Evil and Vile : Jerry Thompson (Haley Joel Osment) * 2019 : Jo Pil-Ho : Souffle de rage : Kwon Tae Ju (Park Hae Jun) Films d'animation * 2011 : La Colline aux coquelicots : Shiro Mizunuma * 2015 : Tout en haut du monde : Larson * 2016 : Batman Unlimited : Machines contre Mutants : Robin * 2018 : Sherlock Gnomes : Goon Télévision Téléfilms * 2011 : Kasimir and Karoline : Schürzinger (Florian Bartholomaï) * 2012 : Le Bodyguard de l'amour : Robbie (David Thomas Jenkins) * 2012 : Meurtre au 14ème étage : Terrance (Butch Klein) * 2013 : Scandale au pensionnat : Lucas Hanson (Max Lloyd-Jones) * 2013 : Ma vie avec Liberace : Cary James (Boyd Holbrook) * 2015 : Les Dessous de Melrose Place : Doug Savant (Joey Coleman) * 2015 : Le Mensonge de ma vie : Zach (Adam DiMarco) * 2015 : Le Lettre oubliée : Henry (Callard Harris) * 2017 : Trafic d'adolescents : Tom (Mark Famiglietti) * 2017 : American Girls 6 : Blake (Jordan Rodrigues) Séries télévisées * Zach Appelman dans : ** Homeland (2012) : James Carrington ** Beauty and the Beast (2015) : Alton Finn ** Sleepy Hollow (2014-2016) : Joe Corbin ** Bull (2016) : Richard (saison 01, épisode 05) ** Blue Bloods (2016) : Sean Bartch (saison 07, épisode 06) ** New York, unité spéciale (2013-2017) : Jimmy Hamilton / Ryan Engel * Wilson Cruz dans : ** Rick and Steve: The Happiest Gay Couple in All the World (2007-2009) : Evan ** The Finder (2012) : Jonni ** Doubt (2017) : Floriel Martinez (saison 01, épisode 3) * Jeremy Jordan dans : ** Supergirl (depuis 2015) : Winslow Schott ** Fash (2017) : Winslow Schott (saison 03, épisode 17, saison 4 épisode 08) * Tom Maden dans : ** Mentalist (2012) : Billy (saison 04, épisode 20) ** Scream (2015-2016) : Jake Fitzgerald * Cameron Monaghan dans : ** Shameless (depuis 2011) : Ian Gallagher ** New York, unité spéciale (2012) : Eddie Sandow (saison 13, épisode 13) ** Gotham (2015-2019) : Jerome Valeska / Jeremiah Valeska / le Joker * Jason Ralph dans : ** Gossip Girl (2011) : Sam ** Blue Bloods (2013) : Jack Singer (saison 04, épisode 08) ** Grace and Frankie (2015) : William (saison 01, épisode 03) ** The Magicians (depuis 2015) : Quentin Coldwater * Guy Selnik dans : ** Hatufim (2009-2012) : Hatzav Klein ** Dig (2015) : Avram * depuis 2009- : Grey's Anatomy : Dr Jackson Avery (Jesse Williams) (2e voix, depuis la saison 12) * 2009-2011 : Parks and Recreation : Derek (Blake Lee) * 2010-2015 : Degrassi : La Nouvelle Génération : Eli Goldsworthy (Munro Chambers) * 2011 : Death Valley : Jamie (Toby Meuli) * 2011-2012 : Justified : Doc Stern (Randolph Adams) * 2012 : XIII : La Série : Barnabis (Rob Ramsay) * 2013 : Les Bracelets rouges : Victor (Àlex Maruny) * 2013-2014 : Getting on : Andrew Cesario (Joel Johnstone) * 2013-2016 : Mr Selfridge : George Towler (Callum Callaghan) * 2014 : Motive : Jason Birk (Max Lloyd-Jones) (saison 02, épisode 09) * 2014 : Teen Wolf : Garrett (Mason Dye) * 2014 : Californication : Darrell (Darrell Britt-Gibson) * 2014 : ''Devil's Playground'' : Brendan Mahony (Matt Levett) * 2014 : Grantchester : Guy Hopkins (Tom Austen) * 2014-2016 : Penny Dreadful : Dorian Gray (Reeve Carney) * 2015 : Allegiance : Richie Diberno (Billy Calder) * 2015 : Heroes Reborn : Tommy Clark (Robbie Kay) * 2015 : Tyrant : Malik (Ben Tavassoli) (saison 02, épisode 01, 02) * 2015 : Salem : Corwin (Hank Harris) (saison 02, épisode 03, 04) * 2015-2017 : Bloodline : John Rayburn jeune (Zachary T. Robbins) * 2015-2017 : Reign : Le Destin d'une reine : Charles (Spencer MacPherson) * 2016 : Follow the money : Jon Hansen (Peter Zandersen) * 2016 : Nobel : Sven Rasch (Rolf Kristian Larsen) * 2016 : Scream Queens : Tristan St. Pierre (Pablo Castelblanco) * depuis 2016- : The Collection : Claude Sabine (Tom Riley) * 2016-2017 : Les Chroniques de Shannara : Wil Ohmsford (Austin Butler) * 2017 : The Loch : Jason Denny (Murray Fraser) * 2017 : Narcos : Stoddard (Raymond Ablack) * 2017 : 12 Monkeys : Sebastian (Dylan Colton) * 2017 : Fear the Walking Dead : Jake Otto (Sam Underwood) * 2017 : Room 104 : Noah (Adam Foster) * 2017 : 4 Blocks : Issam (Emilio Sakraya) * 2017 : Elven : La Rivière des Secrets : August Wildhagen (Thomas Hayes) * 2017 : Les Héritiers : Nick (Simon Bennebjerg) * depuis 2017- : 13 Reasons why : Tony Padilla (Christian Navarro) * 2018 : Sharp Object : John Keene (Taylor John Smith) * 2018 : Killing Eve : Sebastian (Charlie Hamblett) (saison 01, épisode 02) * 2018 : L'Arme Fatale : Garrett Riggs (Peter Coventry Smith) * 2018 : Mars : Shep Marster (Evan Hall) * 2018-2019 : Riverdale : Elio (Julian Haig) * 2019 : Berlin Station : Roman Platov (Nikolai Kinski) Séries d'animation * 2006 : Ōban, Star-Racers : Prince Aïkka * 2007 : Valérian et Laureline : Kellig Amrar * 2008 : Wakfu : Prince Brakmar * DN Angel : ''Dark * 2009 : ''Eden of the East : Akira * 2009 : Angels, l'alliance des anges : Matteo / Zebl * 2009 : Pandora Hearts : Elliot Nightray * 2011 : Fairy Tail : Léon Bastia / Jett * 2011 : La Flûte enchantée : le prince Tamino * 2011 : Hunter x Hunter : Kurapika * 2011 : Tiger & Bunny : Origami * 2012 : Les Tortues Ninja : Fong * 2015 : Voltron, le défenseur légendaire : le prince Lotor * 2016 : Pokémon Générations : Saturne * 2018 : Dragon Pilot : Okonogi * 2018 : Super Drags : Safira Cyan Jeux vidéo * 2018 : Detroit: Become Human : Markus (Jesse Williams) * 2019 : Total War : Three Kingdoms : Liu Beï Liens externes * Rémi Caillebot sur IMDb * Voxographie détaillée de Rémi Caillebot sur RS Doublage * Voxographie sélective de Rémi Caillebot (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Rémi Caillebot (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Caillebot Remi Caillebot Remi Caillebot Remi